<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Singular by tajador</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980770">Singular</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador'>tajador</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Implied KaliJami, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Platonic Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends as quickly as it had begun, vile emotions refined into physical gratification, bursts of passion as raw and coarse as they were.</p><p>Singular in all that made them alike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leona Kingscholar/Jamil Viper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Singular</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>alternate titles:<br/>- and so they were both bottoms trying to be tops<br/>- old habits die hard<br/>- yet again i use banging to study jamil's character</p><p>PS. reading jamil's R uniform personal story might add some context to their dynamics and as to why i portray leona's PoV as more omniscent than usual — he saw right through jamil from the get-go ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They are everything that undid the other — Jamil the whispers of spiteful retainers that isolate Leona in his own home, Leona the position of power and prestige that cast a shadow over Jamil's potential — and they never show any interest in putting the pieces back together, Jamil's hips cold against Leona's palms.</p><p>Leona could see right through him, transparent as shed skin from the first time they sat across each other, Jamil molting before him. Wind of what had transpired during winter break reaches Leona's ears and all he can do is laugh, predictable yet so refreshing in its naivety. Cries of hatred no longer whispered. Oh, how he wishes less were cowards, wishes more were like him.</p><p>Yet Jamil is quiet in his grasp, as unwilling to bow down to pleasure as he was aware that Leona could discern what lies beyond each half-truth, biting his lips and breathing through his nose. <em> Cat's got your tongue? </em> Leona wants to say but can't find the energy to, content with simply lying there and letting Jamil rock his hips slowly, tentatively, cautiously.</p><p>"What's with that face?" Jamil spits out, his fingers crawling up Leona's bare chest, who found himself smirking from his own thoughts.</p><p>"Thought you would no longer hold back, kid." Leona bares his fangs in challenge, his skin responding to Jamil's fingertips.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Jamil groans between clenched teeth, nestling his hand at the base of Leona's neck, cold and slender and barely threatening.</p><p>Leona could tell he had grown up too fast — Carrying the weight of an entire family's name on one's shoulders tends to do that — but he was so easy to provoke, so eager to prove Leona right.</p><p>A few touches and thrusts and Jamil would scream out his lust as true as his hatred, swelling and spilling out of every seam of his body. Only a figment of it is meant for Leona, arrogant even in his entitlement to everyone's ill feelings, but perhaps that's what he was looking for. Someone to show him there is worse than him in this world, that certain people, scapegoats for situations, deserve even more loathing than he who amounts to nothing.</p><p>But it's his neck Jamil snakes his fingers around, tightening his grip as surely as his body tightens around Leona, Jamil filled by him even as he thinks of another, sees another when he chokes him. A momentary blank in his vision and deafness in his ears as Jamil props himself up and then back down, moaning, groaning as he impales himself onto Leona, barbs and spine scraping the human's insides.</p><p>Jamil ravages himself like he had allowed resentment to ravage his heart for years on end, Leona watching him grit his teeth and clench his eyes shut, his thighs helping him up and back down, their scarred skin dripping in sweat from the hoodie he had yet to take off. The next choke is expected, Leona growling deeply before air stops making its way through his windpipes, Jamil's training obvious in how he finds the exact pressure points despite his dishevelment.</p><p>He was doing it for himself, surely, Jamil's ecstatic smile greeting Leona as oxygen rushes back to his head and his vision clears, Jamil so obvious in his need to feel in control, to make the innately higher than him submit. Childish. Weak. Leona snorts and Jamil's expression sours, failing to squeeze once more as he's instead caught off guard by Leona's fingers creeping into his hair, tangling into locks of silk. Vexed, clearly, in the way his nails dig into the skin of Leona's neck, a threat Leona refuses to take note of, instead yanking at the tie that held Jamil's hair together.</p><p>"Hey!" Distraught, <em> adorable</em>, admittedly — Jamil's hair cascades down his shoulders.</p><p>"He gave that to you, huh?" Leona throws the tie along with its jewel and feather on the desk by his bed. "All your talk of freedom and you're bound in shit he gave you."</p><p>"Shut—Nn!" Jamil chokes on his words, letting go of Leona's neck to cover his own mouth, his toes clawing into the blankets as Leona brings a rhythm to his thrusts. "<em>Fuck.</em>"</p><p>"Hey, hey. That's no way to talk to your senior." Leona enjoys his reactions to his every word, Jamil a pissed off cub trying to conquer a predator much larger than him.</p><p>The daggers in his eyes do little to discourage Leona from his teasing, a rare rush to his head and groin alike, surprisingly invested in seeking a climax to this situation. He tightens his hold on Jamil's hips, pushing his shirt up just enough to meet his bruised skin, soft and tempting. Leona tongues his own fangs, no stranger to human flesh yet always so enticed by it, knowing his thoughts could be action with just a bit more motivation...</p><p>"Take it off." An order, like he always knew to give them.</p><p>And Jamil, who spent too much of his life heeding them.</p><p>He's naked now, Leona ripping the hoodie out of Jamil's hands to throw it onto the floor, his claws grazing up Jamil's sides, feeling each bump and dent he had collected over the years. Leona recalls his household gathering to his side, hypocritically, perhaps, as his left eye bled out onto the palace's marble tiles. He wonders who came to Jamil's aid each time his skin broke open.</p><p>If anyone ever did.</p><p>Not that it was any of Leona's business. All he cared for was ramming into tight warmth, burrowing his claws into tender flesh, feral and honest, as Jamil was — Untamed, more beast than human. Viper.</p><p>Leona chuckles to himself as he runs his fingers through Jamil's hair, enjoying the chiming of his accessories with each fuck, aware of how Jamil winces at his touch. He pulls, no warning, Jamil gasping as he's dragged closer, the distance between them reduced physically while worlds continue to keep their hearts apart, cold, alone.</p><p>He smells good, of flowers in his hair and fruits across his skin. Leona knew him to be second only to Vil in terms of beauty — Objective, he had no opinion on the matter, really — while also holding a candle to every sports team in the college and breaking test records in each subject. Fascinating what one can do once they rid themselves of what's holding them back.</p><p>Not really.</p><p>Leona sinks into him, growls and snarls met with choked groans, and it's no longer enough, his body begging for more than his mind did. And so he shoves Jamil down, barbs keeping him sheathed within him, lifting one of Jamil's muscular legs up so he can plunge into him more deeply, Leona purring in pleasure as he's met with little resistance. Jamil's bare chest heaves with each pant, still clenching his teeth as to control his song, but his wet eyes, flexed toes and arching back say all of his own arousal.</p><p>His hand grasps at Leona's wrist, intentional in the way he guides Leona's hand towards his own neck, shaky fingertips anticipating and excited. Ridiculous.</p><p>"All your talk of rising to the top..."</p><p>Squirming beneath Leona, breathless, Jamil is silently begging for his hands and his seed.</p><p>"But this is where you actually enjoy being, huh?"</p><p><em> Cute</em>. But boring.</p><p>Leona had never been one to do what others ask of him, instead grabbing Jamil's jaw before squeezing his cheeks, chuckling at the frown and pout that form on his face. Too easy to tease.</p><p>It ends as quickly as it had begun, vile emotions refined into physical gratification, bursts of passion as raw and coarse as they were.</p><p>Singular in all that made them alike.</p><p>Leona keeps his eyes open if only to watch Jamil's disgruntled attempts at digging out his belongings among the piles of discarded clothing and blankets before sitting at the edge of the bed, languid and deliberate in entwining a braid that had come undone.</p><p>"Not in a hurry?" Leona muses, swaying his tail around the emptied bed while watching Jamil's smooth back arch, spine curving between defined shoulder blades, lean muscles following the movements of his hands.</p><p>"You're imagining things." But Jamil carefully smooths his hair over his right shoulder, his nape coming into view, bare and unblemished.</p><p>"How unlike you to avoid your duties." Leona crawls towards him with a hum in his throat, knowing a thing or two about running away from one's responsibilities, self-imposed or not.</p><p>Leona bares his fangs before sinking them into Jamil's exposed shoulder, breathing in the inviting scents of his hair and tasting the rich flavors of his skin. </p><p>Why not indulge him a little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you :-) i love these two's interactions with everyone! such multi-layered characters. leona shares traits with both kalim and jamil, which makes him a great vector as they process their relationship.</p><p>you can find more stories as well as thoughts &amp; translations on my twst twitter: <a href="https://twitter.com/mrromrro">@mrromrro</a> ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>